Monster
by blindredeyes
Summary: A mother will do anything to keep her child safe. If that means giving in to her wildest fear and killing few dozens of mobs, then so be it. Jay/Night/Sayo in hell-avatar...


**A/N:** Its my second anniversary in fanfiction. Iss site k sath mera naata barso purana hai, but ek official member do saal pehle bani. This fic is my treat to all of you. See, again my fav and lucky num together, 6/13

I was listening 'The monster' during travel, and something implanted this idea in my brain. So, here's the out come. I have tried to keep it less gory and explicitly bloody than originally planned.

I hope You know that Jay, Night and Sayo are the name of same woman and this 'Feral' is her inner wild instinct. Here her fear is to lose herself to this wild side, but for the love of her child, she gave up the control. So a mother can do anything to keep her child safe

"Normal speech"

:Feral talking in her head:

:"Night and Feral talking as one":

* * *

**Monster**

"Night, Oryx is kidnapped"

I'M FRIENDS WITH THE MONSTERS THATS UNDER MY BED

The flight back home was longer than she anticipated or she thought so. All she saw was red, as if looking through a red tinted glass. Her hands itched to feel warm blood flow through it. Her claws digging in her palm throbbed to tear someing to shreads. Her throat burned for the coppery smell of blood. That would be heaven. All that she could think was

** RIP**

** BLOOD**

** HURT**

** SLASH**

** CUT**

** FEAR**

** KILL**

** DEATH**

Feral was reacting upon her emotions. She empowered her rage filled heart with purely primal instincts. And for the first time, Night agreed with her wild side. Closing her eyes, she succumbed to her instincts. Instead of darkening, anger britened her Iris to various shades of white.

/scene change/

Considering that they knew the kidnappers, finding their lair was a piece of a cake. She was angry, not pissed.

How many people would be lucky enough to get away, alive, after messing with her cub?

/scene break/

She let out a delightful chuckle when one of those scums cowered behind a pillar. She shrugged with bored expression and snuck upon him from other end. Lashing out her diamond hard claws, she sliced his neck. And bingo, you're right, he was dead before he hit the ground.

Tilting her head in different direction, she tried to sniff out and wrinkle her nose. The warehouse they had chosen as their hideout was dingy and smelly. She didn't like it. The pungent smell of blood and fear almost made her gag, almost. Point to be noted.

Sighing in irritation, she concerntrated on the smell of her foes. It was easy. It ought to be, if all of them had one smell in dominant. Smell of cheap leather their suit emitted. And the smell of fear they radiated, after seeing her in action, washard to ignore.

A smug smirk sported her lips, flashing her sharp canines, she retracted her claws to its normal nail size. She nudged the fallen gangster with her foot and picked up his discarded gun. She smelled it, Ok it had fired couple of times. Putting it in her hostler, she followed the overwhelming scent of fear.

Usually Night was incharge of the body, but Feral always pumped her with required adrenaline, guided her body into the flawless dance that was a fight. But today, all negotiation put aside, all the deals fucked up. Feral rose to take charge. And surprisingly, Night did not object.

True, Night was a rampager..

But, Feral was a bezerker..

Tracking them into a dark and dusty backroom, she smirked. If they thought that the darkness would hide them from her, oh, they were gravely mistaken.

Why didn't they think that the beast like Feral and a mother like Night would be unforgiving? Killing was like a second nature to her.

She could hear her comrade on the earpiece, pinpointing the direction Oryx was in. Was that even necessary? Her senses were alert enough to track her munchkin down.

She snuck upon one, fang glistenting, and tore out ohis throat. Voila, he was dead on the spot. On second thought, their fate sealed itself when they laid a hand on her daughter.

She ploughed through her foes mercilessly. And she vowed to kill them again and again and again if her child was harmed. Pulling out her gun, she shot one square on head. His blood and brain splattered on opposite wall. Ok, the sight was pretty gruesome, but who cares. Any thing for her cub...

Her clothes and body soaked in blood, some of them her own, and most were others. Her body running on auto-pilot mode. She didn't hear her brother, in all but blood, asking her to stop.

Feral kept moving. Enemies riddled her body with countless bullets but they never slowed her down. Fools. Letting out guttural animalistic growl, she threw herself at the right hand man of the mob boss. Slashing her claws she cut open his chest. He howled out in pain and in reaction shoved a blade in her hip. She gasped, pain shooting up her body. For a second her step faltered and she was hit by a dizzy spell but a thought of her daughter had her ignoring the pain. And in counter reaction, her hand broke his ribs, ripped his muscles and ignoring his pained scream, retracted his heart. And gave the dying man a wicked grin of glee.

"How dare you touch her?", she growled at him.

** GET ALONG WITH THE VOICES INSIDE OF MY HEAD**

Taking the back seat, Night let Feral take control.

Perched on a beam, her eyes narrowed into nothing more than slits. Hardened eyes looked like that of a predator she was. Lips curled up in a nasty sneer, she took a good look at the position of her foes. They were scared, their movement frantic and their breath erratic.

:They will pay:

"They will"

:How dare they touch her:

"Nobody messes with my kid"

She took a double take at a corner. Grim was here. It meant it was the night full of death. Good.

:She is the only thing we have:

"I agree"

:Last thing left of her:

"I'll bring her back"

:No, we will bring her back:

"Do we need to kill these all?"

:Yes, else they might go after her again:

"Will they?"

:They will. We have to do this:

"But..."

:Do not resist our instict girl. We are same, we are one. I am the power that fuels you. My decision will keep her from further harm:

"But it feels so wrong"

:Do you want to keep her safe, away from harm or you want her to die like her mother?:

"Safe"

:Thats it, atleast Grim looks happy with these gruesome deaths:

She took off like some cat leaping off of a height. Thrill of looking at all the blood turned her on. While sniffing around for her enemies whereabout, she came across a trunk full of guns. Well that can come handy. Picking up few guns, handfull grenades and other explosive, she strolled to other areas.

"It still doesn't feel right, feral"

:Oh! Not again. You know what, you are weak. Without me you are nothing. You have failed before, and today? You will fail again:

"I will not"

:You will. Remember? You failed to save a girl from humilianting death all those years ago, just because you didnot let me help. You were too damn stubborn. You failed her then and today without me you will fail her daughter:

Feral forced images of her dead friend. Night shook her head vigorously trying to dispatch them.

"No"

:Yes, you will. Let me help you:

"I won't fail"

:WE won't fail:

:"We won't fail":

Their voice merged into one. Her eyes flashed brilliant shade of white before fading into the darkness. The game is still on.

**YOU'RE TRYING TO SAVE ME, STOP HOLDING YOUR BREATHE**

Three figures followed the rage filled woman.

"Why the hell did we let her go first? Whose plan was that?", black haired mongolian faced woman snarled at her companions.

"Focus Al.."

"Damn it, she's gonna wipe out whole gang at this speed"

"And how do you plan on stopping her?", he comrade replied jabbing an enemy in the gut.

"Alexa, we might need to sedate her", another guy suggested while snapping a foe's neck.

"I know. Sam, Lee make me a path. I might need a helping hand"

"You got it, Al..", Sam replied.

She made her way to the opposite door, but Lee's voice called her back.

"Ally..", turning around she came face to face with Lee.

"Stay safe", he warned her, kissing her lips slowly.

"And you too, I don't wanna patch up my husband's broken body"

"I promise"

And in an instant, just like it had appeared out of nowhere, the moment was gone.

Trusting her husband and friend, Dr. Alexa ran through the house of horror. The gruesome sight had her shivering. No, she was not scared of blood or death or killings. She herself had her fair share of murders. It was the killer that scared the shit outta her. Night had lost her humanity to feral. She had seen the shift in her eyes. That was eerily haunting to watch her demonic white eyes change its shade.

Farther she went, lesser obstacle she faced. Her face visibly paled when she slipped on a pool of blood and crashed against a dead body which had a gaping hole in his chest and his heart lay few meters across the room.

And she knew, Feral was particularly cruel and merciless tonight.

She went through countless bodies, numerous butcher house. She started to panic. If she could not calm her down, tonight Feral will be on a killing rampage, out on a street. She might not spare innocent civilians either.

Miraculously, Sam and Leo joined her soon. Together they persued their angry comrade.

What they faced was something they never imagined. Their baby, Oryx, wailing, was dangling high in air, being held by straining rope. And Feral's one hand was busy sticking explosive on the door through which the Mob boss and few remaining henchmen of his escape. While other one kept the rope in death grip.

Leo signaled Sam to grab the child and he went after his sister, in all but blood. His wife ready with strong drug to knock her out.

"Night, no", he dived and crashed her on the ground. She was taken offguard. After successfully distracting her, he signaled Alexa.

With an accuracy of a 'Wildcat' Alexa injected the drug strong enough to knock out an elephant.

Feral snarled and Night felt betrayed. Solemn face of Sam with her child was the last thing she saw before blacking out.

**AND YOU THINK I'M CRAZY, YEAH, YOU THINK I'M CRAZY**

Her head felt dizzy. She was hearing a faint sound. Distant and disrupted. As if trying to listen through a static of radio. Slowly, as the cobwebs of dizziness vanished, she could make out the clear sentences. Even on the other line of phone.

"Sam, how am I supposed to do that?"

"Pex...calm down baby"

"Sam, I have not been updated about her recent cases, like in, forever. How am I supposed to keep up with the facade?"

"Pex, I know you're worried. They are professional detectives, CID, and you replacing their Jay unprepared has higher chances of getting caught. But we trust you, ok?"

"How is she?"

"Other than bloodthirsty and wild...knocked out right now. She's dead set upon wiping out that gang from the face of the earth"

"And Oryx?"

"Unharmed"

"Good"

"I love you"

"And I you"

"Bye"

"Take care"

And she sensed her return. Alexa had returned after putting Oryx in her crib safely. Leo still gone to take care of god knows what.

Peeking open her eyes, she took a glance at her surrounding. They were talking.

"How long will she be out?"

"Dunno, may be couple more hours. But with Feral fighting off drugs, I can't say"

"So, technically...we're doomed, right?"

:Yes:

She thought. They were oblivious to the fact that she was feigning unconciousness. But being free was really difficult. They had strapped her to med-table with admantium cable. Breaking it was out of question. She needs to pick its lock. Perks of hanging around 'Prince of theives guild' Remy LeBeau.

"Sam..."

"Al.. We don't even have Jin on our beck and call right now. You know what Al..we are in deep kind of shit. I just pray drug doesn't wear off before Lee returns"

:"Too late...":, she replied. And Sam let out a girlish shreak.

:"Open the chains, Sam":

"No..."

:"Alexa...":

"Ha...you've gotta be kidding me. Open the shackles and let you out on a killing spree. No thank you"

:"I'll break free":

"You can't..."

:"Yes, wait and watch. I'm far more stronger than your pathetic friend":

"Pathetic? Night? No, its you who are pathetic"

Feral snarled at such insult, and in the shadows, her hand worked on her locks. But unknown to to Feral's action and her words, which were distraction, Alexa kept on going.

"Its you who is pathetic. You are a pathetic parasitic conscience of her mind. You need to be chained back in the deepest part of her conciousness, like always you have been. Without her, you do not exist at all"

:"You fucking slut":

~SLAP~

Alexa backhanded her friend visiciously at the insult. The slap muffled the resounding 'click' of the lock.

:"No, I'm her other half. Not in the sence of romance. Not the 'better half' but the wild half of her nature. Always buried beneath the thin surface of her mind. Always held back with a bargain. I was born with her. The same day, the same time. But I stayed in the shadows, waiting for her to grow strong enough to house the raw power I sustain. I had always been there, just a hairstrand away. Who do you think did guided her through every move of her fight or life? I am her instinct. You wanna seperate me from her? Be my guest. But know that, you seperate us, she's a walking dead. I cannot exist without her body, she cannot live without my insticts. We are two sides of same coin":

Snapping open the cable, Feral head butted her friend. Alexa staggered back on the impact. Sam tried to restrain Feral/Night so that Alexa could sedate her again. But shaking off her well built captor, she lunged at other woman. In the speed that could put road-runner to shame, she grabbed the injection from the med-table and injected same drug that put her out of commision to Alexa. Said doctor crashed like dead weight.

Sam was a born genious and a deliberate idiot. But never he was a suicidal. He knew, fighting Night alone is impossible, atleast when she had given upto Feral. He could only wish that Leo would return soon. They might have to hurt her to stop her. She had always warned of such situation. Today, in her rage, if she suceeds, she will pay her penace severely.

Oh no! He did not pity those sorry excuse for men. He was worried, how Night would punish herself for taking those lives, that she need not. He feared for her sanity.

His musing was cut short when her strong elbow connected with his jaw and staggered backward. Picking the Iron chains from the floor, she pushed him on a table forcefully and strapped him there. She knew, he was not strong enough to break free. He was strong for his cybernetic-geek persona but still, it simply wasn't enough. To his horror and her amusement, the table was bound to chain saw-machine. DAMN. He struggled against his binds, every second was precious and he was nowhere near free.

"Night free me..."

:"No":, she grinned sadistically.

"Night, free me damn it..."

She knew, she would not let him die. Sam was her surrogate family. And she didnot kill her family. She had heard approaching footstep of Leo. And as predicted, Leo straight went for Sam. Saving him from impending doom was far more important. This was how they had survived all these prphaned years. Watching each other's back. Covering each other.

Leo was speechless at the scene when he returned. His wife was slumped against a wall. He knew, she was drugged. She had to be drugged. Nothing else could put her out. And Sam, damn it. He rushed to his friend's side and tried to break the chains but the saw was moving too fast. Grabbing the first pipe he could, he shoved it in the mechanism of the cutting machine, stopping it with a protesting groan. But he never saw Night grabbing him and putting in a head-lock from behind like a pro-wrestler. His sweet Night had resorted into dangerous woman tonight. A savage animal. Now he knew, what it felt like to be in receiving end of the leader of the 'Wildcats'.

His Night had always been strong. Emotionally and physically. Generally, she had the strength to slam down a grizzly. But his body made of pure muscles made him stronger than her. He tried with all his might to get free of her choke-hold only to find out he could not. Under Feral's control, her strength seemed to increase by ten-fold.

Night dragged him to the same metal table they had strapped her down previously. Cable was made of admantium alloy to bind their foe with greater strength. The same indestructible adamantium that coated the skeleton of The Wolverine. Thus impossible to break.

She slammed him down with such force that stars danced across his eyes for seconds. That was enough for her to bound him to the table. And with her job done there, she patted his head with satisfied smirk.

**"NIGHT..NO..DON'T GO..NIGHT..DAMNIT..GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE"**, he bellowed as she strolled out in lazy pace. If he failed, he knew, no one can stop her.

**WELL THATS NOTHING**

"I have few unfinished business to tend to..."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed... If any further confusion ask me in review.

** Last: Read and Review.**


End file.
